everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirouette Paper
Pirouette Paper [she/her] is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the next Paper Ballerina from the tale The Steadfast Tin Soldier. Despite the tragic ending of her tale, she identifies as a Royal as she claims that she is bound by duty and responsibility to be the next paper ballerina. Following recent events, Pirouette has begun to question the weight of her destiny in her life, and who she is outside of the Paper Ballerina. History The Dying Girl Pirouette was once a little girl and an only child, and took many and most things for granted. When she was four years old, a letter arrived with her name on it, detailing her destiny and her fortune being chosen for such an honor. Knowing her fate prevented Pirouette from enjoying the rest of her childhood. She became known among her peers as "the dying girl." She became drawn away. She cared much for her friends and family, and pretty much everyone else. If she ever bothered to get close to them, she'd only break their hearts after she died in the story. So she stood away from the crowds, from the people, so she wouldn't hurt anyone when she would finally live out her destiny. Pirouette spent her whole childhood in the ballet studio, expressing herself exclusively through dance and lack of social interaction. Ever After High At no point did Pirouette even consider rebelling. At the start of her Legacy Year, she was caught eavesdropping on Headmaster Grimm. In exchange for looking the other way, Grimm asked that she try to convince Raven Queen to see destiny the way she does. She did not. Destiny? After years of being defined by her destiny, following the destruction of the Storybook of Legends, Pirouette does not rejoice immediately as others did. She goes on a soul-searching mission, trying to find out who she is outside of the Paper Ballerina's destiny. Pirouette claims that she still, in fact, died from her destiny. She felt anew at no longer being the Paper Ballerina, as this was the identity that defined Pirouette all of her life up until now, and being freed from it felt new to her. She was a different Pirouette, and who she had been died along with her destiny. Character 'Personality' On the surface, she's quiet and soft and sweet - and she is definitely all of those things. But Pirouette is nothing short of a warrior. She may be sweet and feminine, but she has a core of iron (and that's not just because she's a ballerina.) Pirouette has a small smile and big heart. She cares for others strongly, and is rarely seen losing her temper or getting furious. She cares about others so much, that she purposely keeps herself away from others so that the impact that is her tragic ending won’t hurt too many people. She willingly choose to be defined by her destiny. Ro chooses her story; she doesn’t necessarily accept it -- but she’ll take it anyway. She doesn't want to leave a mark on other people's lives, believing that it will make it easier for her to submit to her pre-written path. She chooses to be known as the Paper Ballerina, not as Pirouette. Her close relationship with death gives her a shameless craving for experiences, as she is shown to be spontaneous and self-indulgent. She wants to make the most out of what little life she knows she has. She has socialization and intimacy issues. Ro is afraid of forming close relationships with others, as though she will die in the end and she doesn’t want to hurt other people or herself. She did not consider herself to be "worth it." Pirouette is a firm believer in the inevitability of destiny. No matter what happens to her, she hardly ever lets it affect her. She is a strong-willed survivor, always going merrily along no matter how hard the world pushes against her. Though resigned to her fate, she always looks to whatever days she has left with optimism. After learning that she has the choice not to go through with her destiny, Pirouette initially goes through an existential crisis, but eventually develops an strong will to live. She becomes hopeful and begins to actively oppose her destiny. Pirouette knows, more than anyone, what it is to fight for something with every fiber of her being. She never truly sheds her adventurous nature, and will continue to live her life finding new experiences. While first submitting to her destiny had taken a toll on her mental and emotional well-being, Pirouette is willing to take on the world and live the life she deserves with the people she cares about. 'Appearance' She has pinkish and rosy skin, dark and chestnut brown hair and big coffee brown eyes. Her hair is streaked with shades of mocha, cream, lavender and plum; which is basically her color scheme. It is unknown yet why, but there is always that hint of sadness in her eyes, even when she smiles. She tends to dress in pastel and lavender colors, with light and gauzy material and is very often seen in dancing shoes. Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: The Steadfast Tin Soldier How She Comes Into It Pirouette supposedly "won the lottery" that she got a specific role for her destiny. Relationships 'Family' Pirouette is the daughter of one of the many tin soldiers and ballerinas in the young boy's room. She was raised in the castle and was taught by her mother to dance. Though her parents admit to dislike her destiny, they try their best to support her decision. 'Friends' Pirouette often associates herself with other dancing fairy tales such as Duchess Swan, Minuette Dancer and Bellerina en Dedanse. She has admitted to be much closer to her roommate Belle, another dancing fairy tale who understands what it is to have a Sadly Ever After. Pirouette and her friendships are limited due to how she draws herself away from socializing with others. Edelle Winter Pirouette maintains an exclusive friendship with the cursed Edelweiss Princess, Edelle Winter. Though their vastly different destinies don't give them much time to be around each other. The thing is, the two hardly even speak to each other when they're together. Edelle's emotion curse relieves Pirouette of her ever-constant fear of attachments. 'Pet' During the Animal Calling lesson at the Enchanted Forest, what came to her was a little golden swallow she named Glissie. Pirouette looks to Glissie as a friend more than a pet, however. 'Romance' Pirouette has a fear of forming close relationships, friends or not, as she doesn't want to hurt anyone or herself when she dies in her story. There is a rather tense relationship between her and the Yankee. She appears to care deeply for him, as she does with everyone, but she purposefully shuts him out when she can. Other Content Fanfiction Appearances * Her diary. * The Paper Trail: A journey where Pirouette tries to discover who she is now that she doesn't have anyone else to be, as she re-invites those she has pushed away back into her life. Playlist Here's a Pirouette playlist! Poison So put yourself together and go learn to be alone / A bite that tastes of poison and a feeling that you're home / But you've been gone for some time now / Find yourself and learn to let go Anway When the night is too dark, I will face it / Anyway / When the water's too deep I will rise up / I will squeeze as much life out of every day / You can't take my tomorrows away Outfits Trivia *Pirouette's face claim is Mackenzie Foy. *She is June 2015's Character of the Month. **The blurb was as follows: ***Pirouette Paper, one of the many victims of an Andersen's story. More specifically, the next paper ballerina from the Steadfast Tin Soldier. Although destined for a tragic end, Pirouette claims to be resolute and dutiful for her tale. In the meantime, she is silent, sweet and an unquestionable force of goodness. *Pirouette's relationship with her destiny is a metaphor for chronic illness. Gallery Pirouette Paper.png|art © Christyllia Pirouette moodboard.jpg EAHOC pirouette 5.png|art © TheLibranOccultist RoWave2clear.PNG|Art © Madame O'Front IMG 3012.PNG|© TheOldFrontier Com pirouette paper by starfirerencarnacion-d8zs3ga.png|art © starfirerencarnation Pirouette legacy day key.png|art by Kings-of-Queens piro by book.png|art © melipom Pirouette Paper Legacy Day.jpg|pirouette leg. day but Jade-the-Tiger Pirouette Paper Legacy Day.png Pirouette-redone.png|art by me Com thronecoming pirouette by anigirl5-d8zoxwz.png|art by anigirl5 C pirouette paper date night by ieatidiots-d90825x.png|art by zena Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters of the Month Category:The Steadfast Tin Soldier